


戰爭 2020.02

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. EB（偏無差
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.02  
> 上  
> 他們是在戰爭時相遇的。

他們是在戰爭時相遇的。

陳第一眼看到楊就對他說「我也拉小提琴。」

那時候陳正在幫楊包紮大腿的傷口，楊愣了一下「是嗎？可惜我的琴被炸碎了。」

陳臉上的笑意淡去「我的還在，如果你想拉的話......」楊輕拍了拍陳的臉「笑一個。等戰爭結束，我可以拉一首給你聽。」

陳笑了一下「好。」楊攤手「希望那時候我的技術還在。」

陳看著楊慢慢走遠，這不是他們第一次見面。

他們還是學生時，他曾看過楊在學校高台上演奏拉羅，他的技術是如此的高超，表情是如此的自信及享受。

在那一瞬間，他想永遠待在楊的身邊聽他拉琴，替他伴奏。

聽聞楊即將出國往音樂學院學習時，他本想一無反顧的追隨。只是這個想法被母親發現了，母親將他的琴丟進火堆裡。

他被父親架著，看著自己的琴一點一點的焚燒殆盡。他冷靜下來，進了母親想讓他進的醫學院。他的頭腦很好，幾乎包攬每次的獎學金及實習機會，他用賺來的錢替自己買了一把新的琴。

和楊的琴是同一個製作者。

畢業後，他一邊工作一邊打探楊的消息，聽說他回來了，聽說他即將在家鄉開一場演奏會，陳去聽了。楊的技術更加精湛，表情也更加自信，讓陳更加的著迷。

慶功宴上，楊邀請了許多學生時期的友人過去。陳不是，但他是這兒名聲響亮的醫生，所以他也收到邀請函了。

宴會場上，他看著楊與一位女士舉止親暱，並向眾人介紹這是他的伴侶。那一瞬間，陳的心碎了，他很早就知道自己對於楊並非崇拜那麼簡單，或許還多了些不該有的感情。

他提早回家了，拿起那把琴，輕輕的撫摸著，從琴頸到琴身。他幫弓上了松香，拉了一首德布西，他想，或許這樣就行。

雖然這樣想，他還是會去關注打探楊的消息，知道他跟許多女伴們分分合合，他會想或許我有機會，也或許這證明了他一點機會都沒有。

就這樣日復一日，戰爭來臨了，作為最好的醫生，陳自願上了戰場。跟母親道別的時侯，母親抱著他痛哭，他只說了句「誰讓我是醫生呢。」

母親抬頭錯愕的看著他，他輕輕拭去母親的眼淚，抱住她「我走了，媽媽。」然後頭也不回的離開了。  



	2. 戰爭 2020.02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . Twosetviolin RPS  
> . OOC  
> . EB（偏無差  
> . 中文名

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下之一

戰爭在開始四年後結束了。他們回家後除了戰友外，也多了一層關係，同居中的醫生與患者。

楊在回家後的第一場演奏會排練上發現患了創傷後症候群，當定音鼓敲打下的瞬間，楊丟下了他的琴，將自己縮成一團發抖。

陳見狀衝上去安撫，但他發現自己沒有任何的刺激反應，他沒被鼓聲嚇到，安撫楊也不是因為心急，單單只是因為作為醫生的職業道德。他回來後對任何事情都沒了感覺，這樣很不妙，陳想。

楊失去了任何樂團的工作，也做不了其他事，他開始暴躁，怨著一切包括自己，只有待在陳身邊能舒緩點，於是他開始跟陳同居擔任他的助手及病患。

有一次楊在陳面前失了控，原因是陳把楊修好的琴拿回來讓他演奏時，楊只覺得心悸、焦慮，他開始想如果不拉是不是陳也會不要他了，他瘋狂的發抖、大哭，當陳抱住安撫楊時，他往陳的脖子咬下，很深、很痛，但陳卻不為所動，就這樣抱著直到楊哭累。

陳答應楊會把琴放在櫃子裡，不會再叫他拉了，楊鬆了一口氣，只要，沒有趕走他就好。陳哄著楊睡著後開始想，他對楊的感覺越來越淡了，就像對其他事一樣，他原本是想測試，那時讓他深愛、迷戀的是楊，還是拉琴的楊，但現階段是無法了。

他不知道的是，楊會在深夜或他外出時把琴拿出來看著，只是看著，臉上帶著他自己也不懂什麼想法的淚水。

▫️

有天深夜，楊看著琴時，像是想到什麼，把琴架在肩上，左手虛按了幾下。

陳發現了楊，他走到楊的面前「我想聽你拉琴。」

楊茫然的看著他「你想聽什麼？」陳擦去楊臉上的淚水「我想聽柴小協。」

楊蹭了下陳的手心「為什麼？」陳笑著說「因為我覺得那是你的曲子。」

楊閉眼，似睡似醒的呢喃著「可是沒有樂團。」，「我可以當你的伴奏或二提。」

陳將手抽離轉身在櫃子翻找著，楊只是靜靜的看著，他看著陳拿著幾張譜子走到他面前「這些是我改的柴小協伴奏。」

楊看著陳，眼神清醒了幾分「所以要現在拉嗎？」陳點頭後拿出譜架和自己的琴調音，把琴架在肩膀上看著楊，然後吸氣，楊聽著琴聲數著拍子加了進去。

看著楊拉琴的側臉，陳想，他好像無所謂自己還愛不愛楊了，他只想一直跟楊拉琴。


	3. 戰爭 2020.02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下之二

戰爭在開始四年後結束了。他們回家後除了戰友外，也多了一層關係，同居中的醫生與患者。

楊在回家後的第一場演奏會排練上發現患了創傷後症候群，當定音鼓敲打下的瞬間，楊丟下了他的琴，將自己縮成一團發抖。

陳見狀衝上去安撫，但他發現自己沒有任何的刺激反應，他沒被鼓聲嚇到，安撫楊也不是因為心急，單單只是因為作為醫生的職業道德。

他回來後對任何事情都沒了感覺，這樣很不妙，陳想。

楊失去了任何樂團的工作，也做不了其他事，他開始暴躁，怨著一切包括自己，只有待在陳身邊能舒緩點，於是他開始跟陳同居擔任他的助手及病患。

有一次楊在陳面前失了控，原因是陳把楊修好的琴拿回來讓他演奏時，楊只覺得心悸、焦慮，他開始想如果不拉是不是陳也會不要他了，他瘋狂的發抖、大哭，當陳抱住安撫楊時，他往陳的脖子咬下，很深、很痛，但陳不為所動，就這樣抱著直到楊哭累。

陳答應楊會把琴放在櫃子裡，不會再叫他拉了，楊鬆了一口氣，只要，沒有趕走他就好。

陳哄著楊睡著後開始想，他對楊的感覺越來越淡了，就像對其他事一樣，他原本是想測試，那時讓他深愛、迷戀的是楊，還是拉琴的楊，但現階段是無法了。

他不知道的是，楊會在深夜或他外出時把琴拿出來看著，只是看著，臉上帶著他自己也不懂什麼想法的淚水。

▫️  
這樣的生活過了兩年，楊依舊不拉琴，陳依舊對任何事沒有感覺，兩人保持著一種似親密又疏遠的關係。

有天，楊採購回家後。在陳的面前把琴拿了出來，楊拿著琴鞠躬，陳看著楊鼓掌。

楊深吸一口氣後，拉了小星星。

曲畢。

鞠躬。

鼓掌。

陳緩步走到楊面前，替他擦去眼淚「怎麼突然想拉琴了？」楊將手貼在陳的手背上，側臉吻了一下他的手心「因為你想聽我拉琴。」

陳捧著楊的臉，吻了下他的眼角「那怎麼哭了呢？」楊墊腳使力吻了一下陳的嘴角「因為我不是獨奏家了。」

楊迷戀的盯著陳「我失去了我的伴奏樂團。」

陳深情的看著楊「但你擁有了我。」

**Author's Note:**

> 兩個結局是因為有兩種想法，但寫完感覺差不多（？  
> 或許可能應該還是有差一點（ry  
> 症狀是半查半編的，非專業描寫  
> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
